Massaging systems have been around in various forms for centuries. Today, electrically powered massaging systems are often found either as hand held devices or components that have been implemented into the design of a chair. When using a massaging system that has been implemented into a chair design, the treated areas of the body are generally limited to the trunk of the user. The present invention features a massaging system having an ottoman with positionable cushions adapted to at least partially surround an appendage of a user.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.